fictional_signons_and_signoffsfandomcom-20200214-history
WNPS-TV sign-off and sign-on
1983-2001 You were watching WNPS-TV, channel 13, in Nextonville. WNPS-TV is owned and operated by Nextonville Programming Services, Inc., a subsidiary of NextonVideo Industries, and is also an equal employment opportunities employer. Our studios and offices are located near the shopping plaza at 1567 Southwest Blvd in Nextonville, Tennessee, while the transmitter is located approximately eight miles west of Nextonville's Pointy Dome Tower. WNPS-TV operates with a total power output of 125,000 watts visual power, and 75,000 watts aural power, as licensed by the Federal Communications Commission. The entire staff at WNPS-TV advises you to join us again tomorrow. We thank you for being an important part of our broadcast day, and we hope you have a very pleasant good night. 2001-2006, transmitter maintenance announcement WNPS-TV will leave the air for tonight, in order to technically adjust our equipment. The programs you would normally see at this time will return tomorrow at their regularly scheduled time. 2009, final analog sign-off Since exactly February 29, 1960, WNPS-TV, channel 13, in Nextonville, Tennessee, has been broadcasting on this channel for more than 49 years. We've provided great service to the Nextonvillian community with local independent and Disney Network programming. But, the FCC has required us to stop using those analog signals and switch directly to digital. If your TV is a digital TV or is equipped with a digital converter box, you should be able to see the crystal clear picture of the Disney 13. Additionally, we have more than just the Disney 13: 13.2 has the Disney Channel, where shows like Hannah Montana and Sesame Street are found. 13.3 has Playhouse Disney, for little kids and preschoolers, 13.4 has Disney XD, for all the action and comedy, and finally, Toon Disney on 13.5, where you can enjoy your favorite Disney cartoons locally. Cable and satellite viewers in Nextonville can also watch The Ident Channel, where station idents come to play, 24 hours a day, RMT, where you can watch your favorite TV commercials, past and present, at your convenience, Promo Central, where you can visit a world full of classic TV promos, time to time, and a bunch of other extra Disney-owned networks. Please rescan your TV if you're seeing this, otherwise, we will play the sign-off video from the 80s for you. See you in digital! Trivia *The sign-off video which WNPS-TV aired to end its broadcast schedule from 1983 to 2001 revolved around a 16-year old, dark blonde-haired teenage girl, who, not noticing that her TV (which apparently, is showing static) is still on, goes into her bedroom, and changes into her pajamas from her shirt, jeans, and socks. The sign-on video which WNPS-TV aired during that time does vice versa, with the teenage girl waking up, undressing from her pajamas, and putting on her shirt, jeans, and socks. Her clothes and pajamas may vary depending on the sign-off sequence, but most of the time, she wears purple pajamas with long pants. This sign-off video is one of the rare instances in which a girl's undergarment can be seen. The sign-off and sign-on sequences were taped on March 19, 1983, and were directed by Stanley Kubrick, who previously directed 2001: A Space Oddysey, A Clockwork Orange, and The Shining. **An alternative version was made for WNPS-TV's sign-offs and sign-ons in the month of October (for Halloween), in which instead of changing out of her/into her shirt, jeans, and socks, the teenage girl changes out of her/into a Halloween costume with fishnets (specifically a wolf costume). In the sign-on, when we see the girl removing her pajama pants, she puts on the fishnets from her Halloween costume, and then she proceeds to put on the Halloween costume as a whole. **Another alternative version was made for WNPS-TV's sign-offs and sign-ons in December, just in time for Christmas. In the sign-off, the teenage girl, still wearing her pajamas, leaves cookies for Santa Claus, while in the sign-on, we see her checking for presents under the Christmas tree (remaining in her pajamas). **Yet another alternative version was made in May 1984 for Funky Week, a themed program week in which WNPS aired 1970s-themed movies, like Saturday Night Fever. In that version, the teenage girl turns the TV off like normal, but instead of changing into her pajamas, she walks to the dance floor with a disco ball and dances for the remainder of the sign-off sequence, while still wearing her shirt, jeans, and socks. The sign on sequence had the teenage girl (still in her shirt, jeans and socks) walking out of the dance floor and back to her room and turning on he TV. **A special sign-on sequence was made for WNPS-TV (for New Year's Eve/Day), which replaced all footage of the teenage girl with the old year turning around to reveal the new year. **A sign-on and sign-off sequence was made specifically for WNPS-TV on the Fourth of July. In the sign-on, a slideshow of all presidents of the United States, past and present, would be shown in place of the teenage girl footage. The sign-off would just show the Nextonville skyline with the sun setting, and fireworks shooting out in the sky. **For WNPS-TV's anniversary sign-offs and sign-ons, all footage of the teenage girl was replaced by a montage on classic WNPS-TV idents ranging from 1960 up until present day. This sign-off and sign-on sequence alternated with all of the above ones. **When WNPS-TV transitioned to a 24-hour service, a special sign-off version was made. The girl (now 34 years old) turns off the TV like normal. Instead of changing into her pajamas, she packs up her suitcase, puts on a hat, turns out all the lights, and then walks out the door. The sequence then cuts to the girl walking the distance with the sun setting in the city neighborhood, followed by an iris out to the skyline of Nextonville at night. However, the normal version continued to air when WNPS-TV went off the air for transmitter maintenance, and was aired for the final time when when WNPS-TV shut down its analog transmitter permanently. It was one of the few stations in the Nextonvillian market to commence 24-hour broadcasting. **According to an episode of Trivia Time! on cable network Signoff Station and a blog entry on WNPS-TV's website, the girl's name was revealed to be Mackenzie Johnson (born March 6, 1967). ***On May 1, 1983, WNPS-TV aired a documentary, The Story Behind WNPS-TV's New Sign-Off and Sign-On. In the special, Mackenzie Johnson talks about playing her role of the teenage girl in the sign-off and sign-on videos.